Fan:Wizarmon (DCS)
Wizarmon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Wizarmon was originally one of the Guardian Knights, before becoming partner to a Tamer named Mei Yashida. Description Wizarmon has a wise and calm personality whose only friend was Kudamon, a fellow former Guardian Knight. He initially felt a little bit uneasy about Mei's curiosity, but grew to care abut her. He also encourages others to be patient and avoid causing too much trouble. Attacks *'Thunder Cloud': Summons a thunder cloud which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Thunder Ball': Releases a ball of energy with varying effects, from explosive energy to memory erasure. Appearances Films Digimon: Ordeal of Deva Wizarmon and his friend Guardromon had infiltrated into a group of Digimon supporting the Deva at Kudamon's request. They Bio-Emerged into the real world with Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva in order reach the Tamers. There he revealed his true allegiance and stopped the allies of the two Deva from hurting Mei Yashida, a friend of the Tamers. Wizarmon was interrogated in the former headquartes of W.N.D.D. which was ordered terminated due to Tamers participating into a battle with false permission. He also healed Guardromon who was petrified by Cockatrimon. Mei wanted to thank Wizarmon and know more about the Digital World, much to Tatsuya Munemori's jealousy. But later, Wizarmon was among those who found out that the Deva were searching for Calumon and that a lifeform known as the DigiGnomes had given the Tamers their D-Arks. Mei also received her own D-Ark, making Wizarmon her partner. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. The battle was almost hopeless until the Tamers received permanent Blue Cards to be used. Mei first used normal cards to power up Wizarmon to defeat Orochimon, and after that she used the Blue Card to Digivolve Wizarmon into Mystimon. Mystimon helped the other Tamers to fight against Vikaralamon the Pig Deva, until WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon defeated their giant opponent. Mahoragamon and Caturamon the Dog Deva, however, managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Wizarmon decided to join Tatsuya's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Wizarmon and the other Partner Digimon followed their respective Tamers into the Digital World to save Calumon and confront the Deva once and for all. During the journey, Beelzemon (Impmon's Mega form) attacks the Tamers under the orders from Mercurimon, the one who sent the Deva. Wizarmon tries to reason with him, but ends up killed. While a part of his data is stored inside Mei's D-Ark, most of it is downloaded by Beelzemon, making Wizarmon's rebirth impossible. Wizarmon's death devastated Mei, making her want all violence to be stopped. But it was after only after Apollomon's interference that made both the Tamers and Mercurimon realize that instead of fighting each other they should concentrate on their common enemy, revealed to be D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. Digimon: Judgement Code After Mei, who was kept as a prisoner by D-Reaper, saw Beelzemon now trying to help the Tamers to save her, Wizarmon's spirit came out of the D-Ark and reminded how everyone can choose their own fate. Mei's resolve allowed DigiGnomes to give Wizarmon a temporary body and an ability to Digivolve into his Mega form, Dynasmon. Dynasmon also gained an immunity for D-Reaper's effect to delete any Digimon by simply touching it. Therefore, he was able to retain his own Mega form when others were forced to De-Digivolve due to Red Card losing its effect. Mei and Dynasmon, however, witnessed how Tatsuya and Guilmon managed to use the data of the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. After that, Dynasmon De-Digivolves into Wizarmon and his essence returns inside Mei's D-Ark. He promises to be with Mei in any form, even only as a memory. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, Wizarmon was already among the Digimon recruited to be trained as Guardian Knights. After the Seven Great Demon Lords are defeated and their Digi-Eggs sealed away, Guilmon is turned into a Digi-Egg, waiting to be reborn without any memories of his past. In the Arc 3, set between 2003 and the events of the films, Wizarmon, along with Kudamon, had found out its status as a reincarnation of a Guardian Knight. They also found Guilmon's Digi-Egg and met with Huckmon and Veedramon to find a way to make it hatch. Willing to find human partners for other partners and for himself too, Kudamon left into the human world with the first D-Ark type Digivice, while Wizarmon remained in the Digital World to form a resistance against those who resisted partnership between humans and the Digimon. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon